I'd Prefer Bereft Dragons
by crayzedfangurllll
Summary: I don't know what Ido did this time. One second I was in the imperial gardens, training with him, the next it was just... gone. What I do know is that I'm stuck here with Ido until he decides it's time to go back, if he ever does. Kygo the "pesky emperor" is back in our old world, and for some reason I get the feeling Kygo isn't Ido's favorite person. Ugh, he is infuriating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers.**

**I was soooooo super fucking pissed when Ido died I'm pretty sure I threw the book across the room and then I read it three times hoping that maybe this time he wont die at the end.**

**It never happened. :'(**

**So I went to the wonderful world of fanfiction. This takes place after Eona, but like, pretend all that stuff with the dragons and Ido stabbing Kygo and Ido dying and going all psycho didn't happen and the book ended with Sethon dying and Kygo becoming emperor but there still is the bereft dragons bugging them and the dragons aren't gone and Ido is alive (obviously)**

**Disclaimer: last fic I posted I forgot to do this, but THIS TIME I REMEMBERED**

Ido was fooling around with old magic.

I'd really prefer if he'd not, and I told him that, but he wouldn't listen. He was insistent on trying a new skill with his dragon he had found in an off-limits ancient scroll earlier that day.

I was in the Imperial Library, reading up on the history of the Mirror Dragon, when he walked in. He went straight to the section of illegal scrolls, because Ido seemed to be incapable of doing anything legal. He must have somehow ditched his guards. It seemed the honor fell upon me to make sure he didn't sneak off and raze the city to the ground or kill anyone of importance.

I watched him over the top of my scroll. He pulled one out and looked at it briefly before walking over and taking a seat across from me, but of course, not before giving me a knowing wink. I quickly buried myself back into my scroll. If he was reading he couldnt do anything too disastrous, even if it was from an illegal scroll.

Boy, was I wrong.

The scroll he pulled out seemed to be on an ancient skill one of the first dragoneyes had created. He seemed intent on trying it out, and since his guards were still gone, hopefully they weren't lying in a puddle of blood right now, I went to make sure he didn't kill anyone.

I sat on an intricately carved bench, watching him stand barefoot and commune with his dragon. He was too far away to see the silver in his eyes, but I knew it was there.

"Eona!" Kygo called. I turned from where I sat to look at him. The sun lit up half of his handsome face, as he walked toward me. The courtier Lady Dela and Ido's lost guards followed him.

My beloved emperor jogged up to meet me, a scar on the place on his throat where the imperial pearl used to rest. I still found him beautiful scars and all. "Kygo," I greeted him warmly and with a smile.

He glanced over to Ido. "Is Lord Ido causing you any problems?"

I shook my head. Yes, he was reading illegal scrolls, but no need to make a big fuss over nothing. He was probably just curious.

"Good," Kygo held out his hand, "his guards can take over for now. My naiso, would you like to join me for a midday meal of noodles?"

I took it with a smile. "Of course."

Ido made a tsk sound as response. He was out of the energy world now. "Wait, Lady Eona, there is something I need to teach you. You can go eat with your emperor later."

Kygo waved his hand. "Teach her later." I stood up and moved closer to him.

Ido glared at Kygo. "No, I have to do it now. The sun has to be in the right position."

The two of them had a stare down. "Teach her tomorrow," Kygo said in a hard voice.

Ido didn't break his gaze. "No, tomorrow I planned to teach her something else, and she needs to learn this skill before she progresses."

Kygo got steely calm. "Postpone what you were going to teach her tomorrow."

Ido looked about to punch the emperor. "No, it will throw everything off schedule."

If looks could kill both of them would be brutally slaughtering each other.

Kygo opened his mouth to speak, but based off the vibes I was getting from Ido, if he said something again all hell would break loose.

"It's okay," I interjected. "I'll do whatever important thing Ido wants to teach me and then I'll have noodles with you."

Ido smiled in triumphant. I didn't know why, I had a feeling he just didn't want me to eat with Kygo, and I still was going, just later.

Kygo huffed and sat down on the bench where I was previously. Ido's guards stood behind him.

Ido grinned maliciously at the emperor. "I'm your to need you to leave, your majesty. This is dragoneye business."

Kygo glared at him, dark eyes meeting amber ones. Eventually Kygo angrily got up and stalked out of the garden. Ido had won this round.

"Do you really need to teach me something or do you just not want me to eat with the emperor," I asked once Kygo was gone.

Ido grinned at me. "Both."

His guards hadn't left but they were standing quite a way away, and only in earshot if we spoke loudly.

I unconiously smoothed down my dress, a habit I only recently picked up. "So," I said irritably, "teach away."

Ido was all business now. "Take off your shoes and dig your feet into the ground." I did as I was told. Ido was already barefoot, not to mention shirtless. I tried to keep my eyes off his washboard abs, I honestly tried, unfortunately the temptation was too great.

Ido grinned at me. "Like what you see, Lady Eona? Because if so, I could show you more."

I glared at him. "If what you needed so desperately to teach me was the size of your penis, I'm leaving."

Ido laughed. "No, as fascinating as that topic is, it is not what I pulled you away from your lunch for."

"Better not be," I mumbled. Ido got back to the point.

"Now close your eyes and enter the energy world. Don't open them once you're in."

I did as I was told. Breath in, breath out. It only took me two before I felt myself enter into the dimension of the dragons. Resisted seeing my dragon and the beautiful vibrant colors of hua and kept my eyes closed.

"Focus on what's around you, but do not open your eyes," Ido's voice instructed. He sounded a lot closer than before.

I could sense the bushes a few feet away from me, and Ido's presence to my left. I could feel the hua from his guards faintly, and the pulse of power radiating from the ground beneath my feet. Everything was as it should be. I was about to ask what I was supposed to do now, when I felt a strange presence enter our little clearing. It seemed to be coming from where Ido was. It radiated darkness; something we should not be messing around with.

"Ido," I exclaimed, my eyes snapping open. Ido was grinning wolfishly at me. A dark swirling mass of dark greys hovered to the side of him.

"Hang on, Eona," he said as he snaked an arm around my waist, taking advantage of his close proximity to me, and pulled me through the swirling abyss. My eyes went wide and a small scream flew out of my mouth.

I felt the swirling greys erase my body and mind from our world and rewrite it in another universe. I smelled the familiar cinnamon of my dragon follow into the swirl, along with the taste of vanilla orange, but that might have just been from Ido, who I was forcefully pressed against.

I felt the rest of me disappear from the world where Kygo reigned and everything went black.

**Yay! Review please! I know it's a little short but my chapters tend to get longer as the fic goes on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this got popular. 30 views whoop whoop. Thanks for the two people who reviewed (I can tell u sincerely wanted an update considering u didn't bother to follow -_-) and the one person who **_**did **_**actually follow.**

**Enjoy**

As the black spots faded out of my vision, I saw that we were no longer in the imperial city, or anywhere I knew of.

I balled my hands into fists. "Ido," I growled.

Ido looked around innocently. "Oh dear, it seems we are stuck here in a different world, alone, without any pesky emperors in sight. _What_ are we to do."

I glared at him. "You did this on purpose, didn't you."

Ido leaned on his heels and looked off into the distance and began to whistle, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Ido," I said through my teeth, "take me back."

Ido stopped his whistling looked down at me through his lashes. "I can't."

I glared at him. "What?" I asked, even though I had heard him.

"I don't think I can, the hua of this world feels different."

I scrutinized him some more, but his face was open and he seemed sincere. "Okay, so what do we do?"

Ido shrugged. "Sell some jewelry and get to a local inn?"

That seemed right to me. Chances are, the money from our world won't work here, but from what I knew, gold kept it's value. Both of us had enough jewelry between us to get quite a large sum of money, between our necklaces, gold bands, hair clips for me, or even our clothes, which were stitched with gold threads.

...

We had landed behind some trees somewhere, and upon coming out, found a green park with strange white-ish hard material forming walkways between the greenstuff.

_Cement sidewalks_, my brain told me. I don't know how it knew, but whatever. _You're in central park, New York._

I assumed that knowledge came from the magic Ido used when he pulled us into this world. It gave us some commonly known information around here.

It didn't take long to see that, here, people didn't wear long silk dresses and robes on a regular basis, but there was some other even stranger outfits (banana suit, neon blue body suit with matching tutu, something that looked like a bunch of ribbon wrapped around a girl, barely covering the important parts (which Ido's eyes lingered on for a little longer than what I preferred), etc.) around so we didn't get a second glance. We walked out of the park to very busy, congested streets lined with huge glass buildings touching the clouds.

It didn't take much walking until we came across a banner which, in large yellow block letters, claimed "we buy gold." The words looked very different from what I was used too, and went side to side, but somehow I could read it.

Ido pointed to the glass doors leading to a building that the sign was posted on. "I think that's where we want to be."

...

We were greeted with a rush of cool air. The shop was odorless, the strange smell of nothingness assaulted my nose, very different from the stink of car exhaust and cigarettes outside. Although, I supposed that if I could smell it, it wasn't odorless.

I looked around. There was an old man sitting on a stool behind a glass counter, gold watches and jewelry inside. Surrounding the shop walls were glass cases locking away various metal valuables.

Ido marched straight up to the counter, ignoring everything else in the store. I followed at a slower pace.

Once Ido reached the counter, he began pulling off his valuables and placing them on the counter. The longer more he placed to the growing pile, the wider the old man's eye's got. Finally he was stripped clean of everything worth anything, he stepped back and let me place my things in a pile next to his. I started with my golden bracelets, then my necklaces, my earrings, my rings, my anklet, and eventually the gold comb holding my hair up.

My thick locks fell in a tangled sheen around my face, and I saw Ido give me a lewd smile. Men generally didn't see women with their hair down until they were married, but I was too pissed at him to do anything besides a quick glare.

The cashiers eyes were as wide a saucers. "Is... Is that all?" He asked.

Ido nodded, "how much can we get for all of that?"

The old man began to go through the piles, separating the silver, the gold, and the precious stones into separate piles. "It depends. Normally we don't get it in such bulk, and it will take some time. The usual process involves tests to see if the gold, or other precious metal, is authentic, and then some barter to determine the price of each item."

"I don't see why it should be any different with us." Ido's eyes seemed to dare him to refuse us service.

The old man seemed reluctant. "It would take a very long time..."

"We've got time."

...

Ido and I walked out with a small fortune of green paper, what was used as money here. Our first stop was some clothing stores, to blend in more. We both got a few pairs of trousers made from some sort of navy blue thick fabric. _Jeans_, my mind told me. Mine were tight, showing the curves of a women's leg which should not be seen, but it seemed the style so I went with it, ignoring Ido's amber eyes raking up and down my body.

We spent a hundred dollars or so on clothes, and then went hotel hunting.

By now it was getting dark, and I was tired, yet the city was still as busy as ever. Lights illuminated the streets and sidewalks.

Ido and I turned down a smaller street and came upon a tall building, with the word hotel at the end of it's title. I followed Ido inside the turning glass doors and we walked up to the front desk.

"One room, please," Ido told the lady behind the desk, whose name tag disclosed as Jenny. I didn't want to share a room with Ido, sleeping in such close proximity as him would be uncomfortable, but I knew we had to spend our money wisely, or else it will be gone to soon and we would have nothing left to sell.

Jenny did something on the thin, rectangle thing, the _computer_, apparently, and then looked back up at us with a smile. "You're in luck. We have only one more room open. It's a single King bed. Are you okay with that?"

Ido grinned, but before he could reply yes, I pulled out the small blue plastix comb I bought from my back pocket and smacked him on the shoulder with it. "You're sleeping on the floor," I told him. He merely smiled.

"We'll see about that." He turned back to Jenny. "And yes, that will be fine."

Jenny smiled knowingly at us as she pulled out to small plastic rectangles and handed one to each of us. "Room 429, fourth floor. Elevators are that way, and we have a pool and spa out back."

"Thank you," Ido said, and walked in the direction Jenny had pointed in when speaking of the elevators.

...

We found the door all right, but had some trouble getting it open. It took multiple tries, and much of me shoving him out of the way with a harsh, "let me do it," even though I was just as bad at it as him.

The bed wasn't as large as mine back in the Mirror Dragoneye hall, but big none the less. I don't give a shit what Ido thinks, we aren't sharing the bed, and he's going to be the one on the floor.

There was a small bathroom, which contained something called a sink, and a shower. The shower was in a big tub thing. I experimentally climbed in and turned the strange knob on the wall.

Icy water rained down on my hair and new clothes. I shrieked and jumped back, tripping over the edge of the tub and falling unceremoniously on my ass, hands waving wildly. The water continued to soak my shoes, and I hastily crab walked backward to get them out of the cold stream, falling down on my butt again.

Ido laughed from the doorway. I got up, moving stiffly in my cold clothes. They clung to my body, breasts included, and showed many more curves than I would have preferred with Ido there.

My ass hurt. I glared at him and rubbed the sore part on my backside.

Ido looked down at me through half lidded eyelids. "Would you like me to kiss that better?" He asked, his voice low and sexy.

I resisted the burning urge to smack him.

...

The time of the day I had been dreading since we had checked in was nigh. Oh dear lord save me.

_Sleeping time._

Ido flopped down on the single bed in the room. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles. I glared at him. He looked at me through his lashes.

"Get off."

Ido shook his head. "Don't think so, Lady Eona. I've already claimed it."

I scowled at him.

"Although," he added lewdly, "I'm okay with sharing."

I frowned at him. He met my eyes but didn't move. Determined to not let him get his way, I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off the bed. Unfortunately, a six foot tall some man doesnt slid across blankets easily, and all I accomplished was messing up the covers.

"Careful, Eona," he said with a gleam in his eye, "you don't want people to think we were... Partaking in a certain activity, here, now do we?"

"Fuck you."

"Would you like too?"

I socked him in the arm and made a bed for myself on the floor. I was too tired to protest too much.

He would suffer tomorrow.

...

Unfortunately, the floor is very uncomfortable, especially when my tired muscles were used to only the best. I sucked up my pride and climbed in the bed with Ido, still staying as close to the edge and as far away from him as possible.

"Just couldn't resist me, could you?" He mumbled, have asleep, but his voice lacked its usual malice. I could tell he was genuinely please. I kicked him in the leg under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I took forever to upload. I'm sorry.**

**But, da da da na! Super crayzedfangirllll! She's here! She's back! She has arisen from the dead! Yaaayyy!**

I woke up with both hair and Ido in my face.

You see, sometime during the night, while I was sleeping, I somehow rolled over to Ido's side of the bed. And I swear, I was dead asleep, and did _not _do it on purpose.

And while Ido's large, rounded shoulder did make an excellent pillow, I had a suspicion Ido may not believe that my body _just so happened _to roll over his arm and against his side, where it fit way too perfectly for my comfort, and my hand accidently fell splayed across his chest.

And it's true, none of that was on purpose.

Although it did feel _so damn good. _Awww, I could just lay there _forever. _His body heat warmed the blankets, and his well-toned chest just felt _perfect _against mine.

_But I was not enjoying it! _Not one bit, because that would be cheating on Kygo. And I was done cheating on Kygo. Even if he wasn't there. And Ido was. And his face seemed so much more peaceful and serene when he was sleeping. And that did not want to make me kiss his cheek. Nope, not one bit.

Okay, maybe it did a little.

A lot.

_But I wont because that would be cheating._

But…

Ah, to hell with it, no one will know.

I stretch up and kiss his cheek. It was a very chaste kiss, just a brush of the lips.

I still love Kygo. I'm going to marry him and be his empress. I don't care about Ido. That moment right there didn't count because Ido just looks way too kissable when he's sleeping. And…

_Oh dear God, what if he wakes up!_

I would _never _hear the end of it if he awakes and finds my head against his shoulder and my hand on his chest and one of my legs flung across his.

But, the problem was, I was so wrapped up with him that if I were to move, he would wake up. My movement during the night had twisted the blankets around both him and me. Yet I couldn't just lay there! I mean…

Or could I? I was incredibly comfortable and deliciously warm. I could feel my eyelids drooping. Just a few more minutes of sleep never did any harm.

…..

"Just couldn't resist me, could you, Lady Eona?" Ido's deep, drowsy, sleep-saturated voice cut through my rest.

I crack open my lids to find Ido's amber eyes on me. His face didn't look hostile, or disgustingly satisfied. His expression was more of, of surprise, with light amusement interlaced through.

"Shut up," I grumble. The sleep I had was ridiculously restful. "It was an accidently."

"A very fortunate accident."

I reach up with my hand that was by his short hair and flop it on his face in punishment. He grabs it with the arm I wasn't laying on and held it. I let him. I was too tired to do anything else. Also, his rough, calloused palm felt nice around my fingers, though I will never admit it.

I fall back asleep with him holding my hand.

…..

When I wake up again, Ido is gone and I can hear water running in the washroom. He must be using that thing called a _shower. _I guess I could have gotten out of the tangle without waking him up. Oh well.

I sit up in bed and run a hand through my messy hair. My fingers get caught in the knots. I crawl across the bed to grab my comb, which was on the nightstand. Brushing the tangles out of my thick hair was a horror flick.

The entire time _I was not imagining Ido naked!_

I swear on Sethon's life.

Ido walked out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel tied around his waist. I tried, I honestly tried, to keep my eyes of his six pack. It was really hard. He has a really nice six pack. I loved the way his muscles moved under his skin every time he took a step. They were just so… so…

_Delicious._

Dear Lord, whats happening to me? I think Ido put a curse on me… wouldn't put it past him.

"Eona," Ido said. I could tell from his tone that it was the second or third time he called me.

I force my gaze off his oh-so prominent abs and up to his face. His eyes were shining.

"What?"

"Our dragons followed us!"

…..

"Now enter the energy world," Ido instructed.

We were sitting in central park in the lotus position. It had taken us record time to get out of the room and ready, we were both so excited to be reunited with our dragons. Our hotel was walking distance from the park, and we practically ran there, much to the other New Yorker's annoyance.

I closed my eyes and felt myself drift out of the normal dimension and into the land of the celestial dragons. As usual, there was only the Rat Dragon and the Mirror Dragon there. The Mirror Dragon turned her large scaled head toward me, and a whiff of cinnamon flowed my way. I longed to feel the joy of being united with her.

I turned my attention to Ido "Do you think the other ten followed us too?" I asked.

Ido shrugged. "Let's find out."

A rush of irrational adrenaline flowed through me at the prospect of being united with my dragon. I gratefully looked toward her and whispered our shared name.

_Eona._

Her overwhelming joy flowed over me like a tidal wave. I paused for a moment just to relish the feeling, but quickly went back to attention, in case the bereft dragons decided to attack.

Ido and I waited, one, two, three whole minutes, expecting the other ten to appear and attack us.

However, there seemed to be a lack of large, despairing dragons.

That was something I could live with.

"Ido," I exclaimed, excitedly, "There gone!"

My brain was overwhelmed with the vanilla orange that came when the blue dragon rubbed noses with mine.


End file.
